The Forever Ending
by Rebecca Wolfe
Summary: Takes place three years after an alternate ending to Orcarina of Time; Link losing the battle against Ganon. Now Zelda is leading the small force that managed to survive, preparing to rescue Link and for a second chance to desetroy Ganon. Fourth and Fin
1. The Resistance

Zelda looked calmly across the table, showing no sign that her heart was pounding furiously and her palms were breaking into a nervous sweat. Slowly, to keep her voice from quivering, she asked, "is he still alive?"

The Gerudo's teeth flashed, a smile that was only slightly forced though it still faded quickly. "I know, it's not funny. But you ask that question each time. Do you expect him to be killed still? After three years?"

"We're dealing with Ganon. I expect nothing but the worst from him. He is alive then?"

"He's alive." Zelda visibly relaxed, leaning back in her chair and unclenching her hands. "But Zelda, he's not in his best condition. Even if you free him, and give him the sword, he might not be able to-"

"I don't want to hear it. We have time to deal with that later. Is there any other news?"

The older woman shook her head. "I'm afraid nothing too substantial. But here are the names of a few gerudo's getting antsy about Ganon's leadership. If you send the bugs over – fairy's over, sorry – then perhaps you could recruit more help. These three will probably be willing." She hesitated, wondering if she should go on and risk saddening Zelda. 

But then, recently, nothing seemed to sadden Zelda, or at least not make her any more miserable than she already was. The leader of the resistance took everything the same way, with a look of grim determination on her face and look of soul-wrenching exhaustion in her eyes. "Zelda, there really isn't much time. No one can get alone with Link to tell him we're still fighting back, and it looks like he's losing hope. Ganon's toying with him, and he can't take much more of it." Everyone knew Zelda hated hearing anything bad about link, but she didn't even wince this time, just nodded slowly.

"I understand. We'll find a way to rescue him in time. But until then, you are to accuse this group of Hylians-"Zelda handed her a slip of paper –"of conspiring with the resistance. According to your sister they've become suspicious of several of our spies --including you -- and false evidence has already been planted in their rooms. Most of the evidence consists of personal letters by myself, which should be convincing if Ganon remembers anything about how I wrote. He did get awful nosy ten years ago when he was using my father as a puppet."

Kahola suppressed a sigh. No one could have missed the hint of anger in her voice, and it was no secret Zelda privately blamed her father for much of catastrophe Ganondorf had caused, simply because he didn't believe his own daughter. The spy decided to move on quickly. "What's in the letters?"

"Mostly pathetic wailing's of our diminishing numbers." The gerudo cocked her head and Zelda explained. "If Ganon thinks there's a threat of someone rescuing Link, he may remove the threat by killing our Hero. Besides, we're going to need the element of surprise. And some luck. Perhaps a few miracles would be nice. Not to mention thick fog the night of the rescue, and a few sleeping guards, and the protection of the goddesses. Of course, what'd be really nice would be Ganon having a change of heart. Maybe he'll decide he likes me after all and invite us all in for tea."

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humor." Came the dry response. Sometimes the things Zelda said really worried Kahola, though she felt honored her leader trusted her enough to tell her the truth, whereas most people heard a sugar coated version intended to keeps spirits up as high as possible. "Try to get more sleep Zelda. We're not _that_ desperate. You're eyes are so red someone could mistake you for a demon. And get some more food. You look worse than usual."

Zelda wiped a hand tiredly over her face. "A kokiri kid accidentally started a fire in one of the food stores."

Great. They were starving as it was. "For Din's sake. Which one?"

"They won't tell. They're very protective of each other. I think they've tried to become each other's fairies ever since they lost their own."

"At least maybe they'll keep each other out of the way when the rescue comes."

Zelda shook her head wearily. "They'll be fighting along side the rest of us. Zek and Ket have been training them as well."

"Surely you don't mean to make little children fight against Ganon's horrors."

"It's all or nothing. If they're going to die against Ganon it might as well be alongside the rest of us for our last shot at victory, rather than cowering and alone a year from now after the rest of us have been killed."

Kahola shook her head. "We've really reached our last resort then; relying on children to fight and trusting thieves to spy." She grinned half-heartedly, sighing when Zelda made no attempt to return it and walking from the room grimly, slip of paper in hand.

~*~

Malon came into the small room next, her smile oblivious of her paling skin and thinning face. "Good morning Zelda. Any good news?" She was still sweating from the sheikah training, her thick red hair stifled into a few ribbons and her breath coming out in gasps. She was even skinnier than Zelda now, only muscle and bone showing through a tattered dress.

"Nothing new. Link is still alive. Ganon is still our enemy. The deadline is still coming closer."

Malon clucked her tongue. "You can at least _pretend_ to be happy every now and then. I know there's little to be happy about, but you should make an example for your people."

Zelda nodded slowly, then sighed. "I'm too busy to smile. And too tired." She stared at her hands, the scars just beginning to fade. She could still remember how much it had hurt, grabbing the Master Sword from the fire after Link had been thrown across the battle ground and knocked unconscious, his wounds smearing blood all over the courtyard. She had run with the red hot hilt searing her flesh, run so long Ruto had had to cut most of her skin off from the hilt by the time she stopped.

Malon's cheery voice brought her back to the present. "The kokiri's plants have finally started growing fruit, which will hopefully make up for their accident a week ago." She ticked the item off on her finger and continued. "The fairies have nearly finished the map of Ganon's castle, all of them without being noticed or jeopardizing anything else. Epona's colt, Talon, was put under the saddle for the first time today, and handled it beautifully. Oh, and Kota finally worked up the courage to give Ruto that necklace he made." Malon hesitated as she thought, a slight frown tugging at her cheeks. She brightened a moment later, holding out another too-skinny finger.

"And Teiong finally kissed Ket. They make such an adorable couple Zelda. All the other Hylian boys seem intimidated by Impa's daughter, but not this one. Maybe because Ket's little brother has taken a liking to the boy. Little Tad has taken it up as his life mission to protect his older sister, and it's just precious. Oh, and I fixed the flute and Zek finished the fiddle, so now there will be even more music. It seems to be helping the children and the kokiri while they-"

"Malon, why are you doing this?" Zelda asked plaintively. "Or rather, how? You spend every waking moment smiling and bringing up the bright side and acting as if nothing had gone wrong. And yet I can hear you sobbing in your room every night and sometimes you scream in your sleep. What motivates you to keep up the act?"

Malon smiled at her, though it quivered and her eyes were bright. "My father always told me that even in the darkest of days you can make your own sunshine, and that I had always been his. I guess that's my way of remembering him. Making sure I try to spread the light even if it _is_ dark outside."

Zelda sighed. "I'm glad you're here then. We can use all the sunshine we can get. Getting inside the castle is going to be a bitch, making it through the rooms full of Ganon's followers is going to be devastating, and getting to link is going to be next to impossible. The fact that we have to get him out of there as well is what keeps me up at night. At least, it's one of the main things keeping me up. He probably won't be able to fight Ganon when we free him. Apparently he can't make his own sunshine."

Malon offered her best smile. "Then we'll bring some to him."


	2. Link's Hope

The morning light slowly stretched into Link's room through the single window, casting the shadow of Saria's hanging skeleton across his wall. He groaned, rolling out of bed and ignoring the jarring pain when he hit the floor. Reaching underneath the bed he pulled out the rough wooden stick that vaguely resembled a sword. But it was heavy enough to make him work hard and wasn't too horribly off balance.

"Good morning Navi." He stood up, not seeming to realize the small skeleton that hung from his ceiling would never answer. "I know, I know. I should have trained last night. I was just too tired. I know, I know. Excuses, excuses. Yeah, well I don't see _you_ training."

Link went through the motions of his sword forms half hearted for two hours, lazily cutting at the air around him and tiredly blocking imagined attacks. 

"Maybe I'll skip the next form. I'm thirsty and my side hurts." Link traced his finger along the large pink scar running up his right side. "When do you think they'll bring me up some food? I'm getting hungry. Hey, I do too think about more than food! I train, don't I? Saria, you don't think I'm spoiled, do you? See Navi? Not so smart after all, are you? Yeah, that's what I thought. Be quiet for a change; I'm going back to sleep."

As soon as he had buried himself under the covers the same nightmare that had haunted him the last three years came back. Only he knew it wasn't a nightmare; it was just a retelling of the past. 

He looked on from above as he waited a moment too long to roll between Ganon's legs, saw himself impaled on one of those swords and tossed to the side. He could still hear Zelda's piercing scream as his body flew through the air. A moment after he'd hit the ground he heard Zelda scream again, this time in pain with what he could only assume was her last breath. 

But the nightmare wouldn't end there. It would go on, to the speech Ganon had given; that death would be delivered to those who didn't submit to him. The dream continued to when Ganon had taken him to the forest on the back of a black dragon. The trees erupted in flame spontaneously, and the screams of birds and the shrieks of children burning still echoed in his head. From the back of the dragon he almost though he'd seen a few minute figures dragging themselves from the forest, and further down three dim specks of light were on the ground. A small thread of hope to hold onto amongst the slaughter of innocent children. 

And still the dream would go on. The dragon flew to Lon Lon ranch, where complete pandemonium had broken loose. Stalfos were hacking at anything that moved, the bodies of horse's piling up steadily as he was forced to watch. A few Hylians had escaped on horseback, one with wild red hair. Another thread of hope to hold onto; that perhaps he hadn't caused Malon's death as well.

He relived the boiling of Lake Hylia, the screams of the Zora's as they slowly died filling the valley. He could still smell their burning flesh and see the horror as they were pulled out and eaten by Ganon's creatures. Then the dragon had flown up to the Goron's domain, spilling the lava throughout the mountains as the Goron's melted. Link knew none of them had made it. There was no way. And he would think of Link, the goron named after him. After the Hero of Time, who had failed everyone. 

Only one of the six sages made it out alive when Ganon attacked, princess Ruto. Ganon had kept Impa alive long enough to bring her out beyond Hyrule, to where her husband was in hiding with their children. The sheikah's had been underestimated; the three children managed to run away while their parents fought side by side for the last time. Three more lives he hadn't blighted, one more thread of hope to cling to desperately. 

Just as his dream got to the storm that overtook kakiriko village, he was woken abruptly by a thump on the shoulder. Link briskly wiped the tears from his face and forced his eyes to focus. 

"Good afternoon Link. Sleeping the time away I see." Ganon's red eyes looked down at him with amusement.

"It beats conversing with you."

"Aw, I'm hurt. The little boy doesn't want to talk." He offered Link the customary tray of food. Next he brought forth the chess board. "Best two out of three?"

Link nodded tiredly, bringing the cup of milk to his face while Ganon set up the pieces. Link moved his pawn forward.

"Still practicing around with that stick?" Ganon mimicked Link's move.

"Every now and then. It keeps me from getting as fat as you at least. Not too much good for anything else." 

"How true."

"So how 'bout you? Still tinkering with the Orcarina?" 

Ganon nodded. "It's frustrating." he paused to think over his next move. "You sure you don't want to give me a few hints? Maybe a song or two?"

"Torturing didn't work, yet you think asking politely will? And now that I think of it, you didn't even ask all that politely."

Ganon shrugged and countered Link's last move. "It's always worth a shot."

"I suppose. Hey, how's it going with Tioora? Is she coming around at all after that last fight?"

Ganon chuckled. "I managed to persuade her to sit in the same room with me, but she's still feisty. That's the last time I throw her in the dungeon for holding out on me."

"I could have told you that wouldn't work."

"Sorry. I'll be sure to check in before I make any relationship related decisions."

"It could only help. This Tioora, is what, the fifth chick this year? Not exactly sending out the necessary gal vibes."

"And you think you could do better?"

Link scoffed, taking one of Ganon's knights. "Are you kidding? You're the only male of their kind and you can't even maintain a serious relationship with one of them. As for myself, half the population is my competition, yet I could list four people who've made suggestions that they'd go for me. And considering I've only been out and about for eleven years of my life, that's not too shabby. Especially considering of those eleven years I wasn't known for being a social animal."

Ganon moved his rook out of danger, leaving an attack on his last bishop wide open. As Link's knight came in for the capture the gerudo asked, "Any of those four girls still alive?"

Link shrugged, setting the black bishop by the edge of the board. "Probably not. Check."

"Oh, I do hate to see you so down."

"Ganon, there are many things you're good at. Lying to me – and playing me in chess, check mate – are not things you're good at however."

Ganon sighed, and started resetting the board. "I suppose you're right about that. Hey, can I have a grape?"

"Go get your own. And move. I haven't got all day." They both chuckled at that, and continued their game.

Cort dove down, his wings pumping. He dove into a group of vine leaves, quickly checking behind him to see if the Skultula had seen him. Letting loose a breath of relief, the fairy slowly worked his way up the vines, staying out of the sight of the spider's guarding Link's prison. The setting sun, making it's rare appearance out from behind ever-ominous black clouds, illuminated everything a soft orange, letting Cort blend in perfectly with the air. Holding his breath, he raced out from the vines and through Link's window, dropping to the floor with shock at still being alive. His two friends and himself had been trying to make it to Link ever since they'd discovered which room he was being kept in.

~*~

Cort surveyed the room, surprised at how spacious it was. And despite being barren of furniture a few carpets littered the wooden floor and one of the walls was lined with books. For a moment Cort thought that Link was getting treated fairly well here, until he glanced up. Sickened, the fairy quickly looked away again. Navi's fragile skeleton hung from the ceiling, and when he looked out he realized that the other skeleton was Saria's.

Shaking away the shudders, he turned to the south wall and saw Link thrashing in his bed, apparently in the middle of a nightmare. Cort was about to wake him when he stopped to read words scratched into a patch of wooden floor by the foot of Link's bed. There were dozens of names, all with an line crossing them out. At the head of the list was Zelda's name, followed by Darunia, Navi, Saria, Ingo, Talon, Mido, King Zora, Goron Link, Nabooru, and the list went on and on. Cort was surprised to see Volvagia, Dark Link, Twinrova, Dogondo, and many other enemies included at the end. Then Cort realized what the list was, deaths Link thought were his fault. Underneath the long list of names Link had scrawled "I am the sage of death". 

Quickly Cort flew up to Link's bedpost, hoping it wouldn't be too late to get through to Link and make him feel better. "Link! Wake up Link!"

He only thrashed further, and started to shout, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." His tears flew as wildly as his arms did. The fairy avoiding flailing limbs to light on Link's face. "Link, wake up!" Glancing out the window Cort realized he only had a few more moments before the sunset's colors would change and give him no escape. He had mapped the last parts of the castle, and had to get back to Zelda. 

"Link, please wake up!" The fairy bit him, but it brought no response except to be tossed aside. Now he could hear footsteps approaching, and blackness began creeping into the room as the sun set further and further beyond the horizon. 

Just as the door began to open Cort darted underneath the bed, holding his breath. So little orange light was left . . . 

Ganon's voice startled the fairy, rumbling from deep in the man's throat so that Cort thought he felt the floor vibrate from the power in it. "Still having nightmares little boy?" The meaty sound of a fist connecting with flesh sent a chill up his spine.

"I'm awake. There's no need to be so violent." Link's voice was quivering and he was shaking so much the bed moved.

"As promised, I'm stopping in before taking any drastic actions with my new girl."

"I wasn't being serious, but suit yourself. What were you planning on doing?"

Ganon started pacing along the bed, taking three long strides, turning, then walking three steps back. Hope washed over the fairy; while Ganon paced one way his back would be turned to the window and there'd be a chance of escape. "I was going to hold a feast." Step, step. "And invite everyone of course." Step, turn. "And then I'd hang over this cute Hylian all night." Step, step, step. "To make Tioora jealous, of course." Turn. Cort took in a deep breath, and flew away as fast as his wings could carry him. As soon as he cleared the window he dropped straight down, out of the last remaining golden sunlight and into a vine leaf. 

The skulltulla's rustled from where they clung to the vines, but nothing came after him, nothing attacked him. With a heavy heart, Cort worked his way down, hoping Zelda would weight the news of the completed map heavier than that of Link's state of mind.

~*~

"He called himself the sage of death?" Zelda whispered, surprise and despair on her face. "And he thinks that I'm _dead_?"

"Along with almost everyone else. I don't know old that was though, remember. It could be he wrote those things when he first was imprisoned. And you can't blame him." Cort had been startled when Zelda brushed off the news of the map to hear about Link. If only he'd been able to tell her something more uplifting than their hero going insane with guilt. "And I did see a wooden sword under his bed, with no dust on it. He probably practices a lot. And Ganon did look pretty fat, from what I saw of him. I don't think he's ever expecting a rescue."

"But either is Link. He thinks we're all dead." She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, and Cort was worried that Zelda may cry in front of someone for a change, but when she opened her eyes they were dry and she looked like her normal emotionless self. "Thank you for the report and for completing the maps."

"Zelda, are you sure you're okay? I mean, Link-"

"The only thing that matters anymore is killing Ganon. All Link has to do is use the Master Sword to deliver the last blow. We'll all use the light arrows against Ganon, we'll all be able to chase him and attack him. This time the outcome won't rest on Link's shoulder's alone, the burden will be shared by us all. It never should have been his in the first place."

Cort paused, and added softly, "Remember that. How we're going to share the burden. You've taken up too much of it yourself. You look horrible. Try to get some sleep."

__

Maybe they think if they suggest sleep enough I'll take their advice. Zelda mused. She had to stifle a yawn as Cort left the room, then she lit another candle and set to work making copies of the map for everyone. It would be another long night.


	3. Zelda's Plan

Zelda raised her wooden sword just in time to block Tieong's swing at her head. She switched her weapon back to her right hand as they circled each other, the throbbing in her left palm now unbearable. She feigned an attack at his knee, bringing her sword back up just as he went to block and attacked at his torso. Tieong hurriedly brought his weapon up to block, using so much force he knocked Zelda's sword from her trembling hand.

"Good job Tieong. I'd ask you to fight by my side if I didn't already know you'd be protecting someone else." Zelda forced a smile and nodded in Ket's direction, where the young Sheikah was instructing a few Hylian's. 

Tieong smiled. "As if she needs the protection. Not only could she kick me clear out of Hyrule any day, but both her brothers are the mother-bear type. Despite the fact she could kick both of them clear out of Hyrule as well." His smile faded and a stern look crossed his face. "Zelda, you're doing great with the sword in both hands, but I think you're pushing yourself too hard. We have at least enough time to maintain our health while training. Your hands can't keep taking so much punishment. Save some of the pain for Link's rescue, and try to get more sleep, okay?"

Zelda nodded, deciding not to tell him their time was growing less and less by the second. Their inside sources were certain the search was getting closer and closer to the caves they'd inhabited, despite a number of detractive spells. "I'll be careful. Did you get your copy of the map?"

Tieong nodded. "Yeah. Ganon built a pretty impressive piece of architecture. A lot of secret passages we can use to our advantage."

"Though it may never be enough." Zelda muttered under her breath, making sure the young Hylian didn't hear it. She almost laughed when she caught herself thinking of him as young, though he was only a year younger than herself. But even at 20 she sometimes felt as if she'd lived forever, time weighing down on her more the last three years than it had her first 17. "Memorize the entire map. No one eats dinner tonight unless they've proven their mastery of the castle. Our success will depend on everyone understanding where we could fight with an advantage, where we could retreat to, where guards are a minor force to deal with and where they would destroy us."

"I'll know it by heart at lunch time." The youth promised with a smile. His grin widened. "And I know just who to ask for help studying it." He began making his way over to Ket, producing a small laugh from Zelda. Apparently even during a time of crisis boy's could maintain a one-track mind.

Malon surprised her from behind. "Either you ate something disagreeable for lunch or that was a laugh!" The red-head exclaimed. "I haven't heard you utter such a sound in months."

"Well, you were right." She admitted grudgingly. "Tieong and Ket are something to smile about."

Malon handed her a piece of paper. "And something else to show your teeth about. Four more Gerudos to help our cause. Ganon is showing his true male self and chasing various girls around amidst his attempts at hunting us down. The rest of the females seem to disapprove. Even after Nabooru's death, the spirit of doubting Ganon lives on."

Zelda sighed. "I hope Link has enough spirit left in him. I'm actually amazed he's still living. I would have taken my life years ago. He doesn't even know any of us are alive. What else is there to hope for if you believe you're alone and defeated?"

"I'm sure he knows some of us are alive. He's the Hero of Time; it couldn't take more than a thread of hope for him to keep fighting."

"Link will help us." Ruto said, joining the two. "He's the triforce of courage. Deafeat and solitude couldn't make a coward out of him."

"Of course they couldn't." Zelda said quickly, though she privately wondered if the guilt could. "I'm just afraid of finding out." She lowered her voice. "And it looks as though we'll be finding out very soon. I can't say how soon, and I don't want to cause a panic, but _please_ memorize your maps. I don't want a separation or a failure of my plan to kill us all off. We have to be able to move individually."

"Your plan won't fail." Ruto said confidently. "And if something goes wrong, no one will blame you."

_Yeah, because they'll be too dead_. Zelda thought, but decided to keep it to herself. She retrieved her practice sword and carefully made her way through another form. She would not let her hands get in the way of saving her hero.

~*~

Link sliced down and up, stabbed his stick forward and then thrust it back. 

"Are you happy Navi? Another form completed. So what if it's not perfect? You're too picky. Yes, I plan on talking with Ganon again, why, do you have a problem with that? Hey, Ganon and I aren't that different. Every ally of mine that he could destroy, he destroyed. Every ally of his that I could destroy, I destroyed. The main difference is that he won in the end. His power was stronger than my courage." _Is that what you really believe?_ He asked himself. _That you're the same as Ganon?_ "No. I'm better than him. I didn't enjoy killing anything. I didn't even want to. I only have to because it's my destiny. He chose to kill all those people, and he wanted to do it, and he enjoyed doing it. I'll never be Ganon." Link sighed and sat down.

He gripped his wooden sword for a long time, unmoving. "It's been three years Saria." He whispered softly. "What's the point of doing anything anymore? There's probably not even anyone out there for me to have hope for." Before Navi could scold him about his duty to keep fighting, he jumped back into bed and muffled out any noise by keeping the blankets over his ears. His soul was so exhausted he hardly cried when the nightmare hit him. 

~*~

Zelda scanned the room, double checking to see that everyone she'd called on was there. Ruto sat talking softly to Malon in one corner, sharing a map of Ganon's castle. Zek and Ket were arguing with Warrick and Asher - two Hylians - , over the best tactics to use in the chambers surrounding Link's rooms. Anders, the oldest of the five remaining kokiri, was helping Tioora, the leader of the Gerudo spies, figure out who would be best to bribe on the night of the rescue, with Ali, Belle, and Cort, the last of the fairies, looking over their shoulder and voicing their opinions when they deemed it necessary.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" She called out above their soft voices. "We no longer have time to find out just how many Gerudos will betray their king or how many hylians will return to our side. Hopefully those that have will be enough. I've talked with Tioora, and she's found a spy, Kahola, who's willing to risk Ganon's wrath. Tioora will go to Ganon and voice her suspicions of Kahola, whose rooms should then be searched. They should find convincing evidence that we're building up two separate armies, one in the desert and one in caves formed by the lava flows up in the mountains. A day after Ganon's creatures have left to destroy our 'armies', we will use the secret entrances to enter his castle. 

"A poison has been prepared, and will be served to him the day we go in. It won't be enough to kill him, he's too strong. But hopefully it will weaken him enough for our purposes. From there our strategy is avoiding discovery. We'll try to keep fighting down to a minimum. The main goal of every encounter we make with one of Ganon's follower's is to crush them with as little damage to our side before they can raise a warning. Once we reach Link we'll assess his situation. If he's able to fight Ganon, then we'll seek him out and give Link another chance. If not we concentrate on getting the hell away from that place. Any questions?"

Anders raised his hand and waved it in the air until she noticed. "What about the spies? When will they be able to join us?"

Tioora answered his question. "About a dozen will meet us when we enter the castle. About ten will be waiting near Link's room. They didn't want to risk discovery in case we didn't make it that far. As for the rest, they've arranged to be rotated in as Link's guards over the course of the estimated rescue date. Those who aren't in rotation will join us as soon as they can."

Ali flittered about a bit. "When? When will we do all this?"

Zelda swallowed. "A week? Maybe more. Tioora is accusing Kahola as soon as she gets back. Then it just depends on how long it takes Ganon to react. The deciding move is his."

~*~

Tioora heard Ganon coming, his heavy footsteps echoing in the emptiness of the throne room. "You wanted to talk with me, precious?"

Tioora glared at him, trying not to let him see how fast her heart raced. She had to pretend as if she were still angry with him, not afraid of him. That she despised Kahola, didn't admire her. "I didn't want to talk with you. But we all have to make sacrifices now and then." Ganon stifled a grin, making her wonder if he didn't enjoy her playing hard to get. "Kahola – I thought she was my friend, something you wouldn't understand – has apparently been dishonest to us all." Tioora forced a frown on her face. "I saw her talking to a fairy. I don't know what possessed her, those disgusting bugs should be squashed. I can't believe my own friend . . ." Ganon's red eyes were practically glowing he was so furious.

"Not again." His words came out clipped. "I won't be betrayed again. Kahola will tell us everything about her little friends or her possessions will, and then the little bitch will be terminated. And I thought I was having a good day." He strode off angrily, stomping the ground as if to relieve tension. Tioora let out a huge sigh of relief at not being discovered and sent up a prayer to Din for Kahola's safety. Then she felt a rush of excitement rush through her, because the plan was now in action and soon their small force would pit themselves against the ruler of Hyrule, to save the one person that could save them.

~*~ 

Belle slowed her breathing to a whisper, forgetting no one would be able to hear her tiny breaths even if she'd been gasping.

"I want them crushed as soon as possible. Send a force of stalfos to both dwellings. If we do one at a time someone may escape and be able to warn the other half. I don't want Zelda's resistance lasting any longer than it already has. This is going to end now." Belle smiled as Ganon's followers left to do his bidding; it had worked!

Carefully avoiding discovery the fairy flittered through Ganon's castle, going out the first window she saw. Flying up to gaze at Link's tower against the setting sun, she sighed. If it wasn't crawling with skultula's, she would have eagerly flown to Link to tell him the good news. He had to be up to using the master sword one last time, or Ganon's triumph would be complete, and Zelda wouldn't be able to do anything about it.


	4. A Second Chance

Tioora held her breath as she lowered to open the trap door to the storage cellars. If Zelda and the rest of the resistance wasn't there, then they hadn't made it this far and they never would.

"Good afternoon." Malon's cheery voice greeted her as it sent a rush of relief through her.

"Thank the Goddesses you made it in."

"We earned it." Zelda said, and Tioora didn't miss the streak of blood along her arm. 

"How many did we lose?"

Zelda smiled grimly. "None. A kokiri lost a lost half a finger and a Hlyian lost an ear, but no one's turning back. Today it's all or nothing."

Tioora began pulling them up to ground level, relaying the past events as she did. "Kahola was executed this morning." She grunted as she pulled Zelda up, the master sword on her back weighing her down. "Ganon did it as a warning to any one who was getting ideas about joining you. Fortunately it's too late for that warning to affect anyone. Unfortunately it's also too late for Kahola."

"Her sacrifice will be honored when this is over, after Ganon is dead." Zelda's eyes were a surprising white, "because they drugged me so I'd get some sleep." Zelda explained as the two pulled up their companions. Her scarred hands were heavily bandaged, and her body was lined with weapons. The master sword strapped to her back, a well crafted bow and a quiver of both light and normal arrows slung over her shoulder, a sword and dagger on both her hips and a knife in both boots as well as one tucked into the small of her back and one in her hair.

Everyone one else was bristling with nearly as many weapons. A group of 12 containing gerudos and hylians met them in the hallway just outside. A quick head count put their group total at 45. 

"Since our objective right now is to stay unnoticed, we'll attract less attention if we split up and to work our way to Link. The tunnels and passageways intersect with each other every now and then, so if you're outnumbered try to make it to an intersection and call for help. We'll regroup at the base of Link's tower and fight our way to him. You should all know your groups and know which ways to turn. Remember to only use your normal arrows and save the light ones for Ganon. I'll see you again at the tower or in the afterlife. Good luck."

They quickly dispersed, the groups of five all taking different routes. Zelda's group consisted of Zek – the 25 year old son of Impa, Kota – one of the four surviving zora's, who also had a crush on Ruto, Kile – one of the remaining kokiri, and Eryka – a hylian in her forties who had survived the storm of kakiriko village and who was especially deadly with a pair of daggers in her gnarled hands.

Zek led the way, holding the torch in one hand and a bared sword in his other while their footsteps bounced light echoes off the stone walls. Their route would bring them up into the passageways in the higher levels, near the rooms of the castle's occupants. It was the most risky path, but then Zelda had some of the best fighter's with her. 

The group found their first battle after they'd only risen one level. Two hylian men were walking towards them, unaware of their presence at first as they talked crudely of women and horses. It wasn't until an arrow sliced neatly through the larger man's throat that the they were noticed, and it was too late. The other fell just as silently, Zek's sword cutting him down swiftly. 

Zelda retrieved her arrow and Zek wiped the blood from his sword, and they set out again, Kile looking paler and all of them more grim. Warily they neared the first intersection. For a moment they fought to hear something just out of reach, as you try to remember an escaping dream just as your eyes greet the morning. Then a sharp scream pierced the air and the five raced forward. 

As she approached the battle Zelda quickly assessed the situation. The scream had come from Nici, the smallest kokiri, being pierced through the stomach with a sword. The others in her group; Teiong, Ket, Tad, and Cort, were working desperately to not follow her fate. Zelda's group threw themselves in the battle against the gerudos as soon as they reached them. Zelda attacked automatically, not even pausing when someone fell against her blade before she moved on to her next victim. At one point a thief had her locked hilt to hilt and was slowly using her strength to force Zelda down. But Zelda slipped her left hand into her boot and soon the gerudo was slumped against her, eyes wide, coughing up blood to stain her tan skin.

Zelda took a step back and let the body fall to the ground, realizing she had finished the last of them. Around them ten bodies laid motionless on the ground, only one them from Zelda's side; Nici. Most of the others were nursing wounds, and Zelda tried not to think of her own throbbing hands.

"Let's get moving, we'll stick together now. We want to be at the base around the same time as the others."

Both Tad and Kile's eyes were wide with the sight of so much blood and dying, but they were in too much shock to argue or think of anything but staying with the group. They were pushed to the middle; hopefully out of harms way. The stretch of passages to the tower's base seemed to take an eternity, in which they encountered countless passerby's whose lives they had to take. Their group was the last to make it to the regrouping point, severely lessened by the time. Now only Zelda, Ket, Tad, Cort, and Teiong remained. Ruto noticed the absence Kota but seemed to tired to show emotion, most of her blue skin blotted out by streaks of dried blood. The other groups had suffered less loses, losing one kokiri, four hylians, and three gerudos. That brought their total down to thirty two. "Where are the other spies?" Malon asked Tioora worriedly, but the thief just shrugged and wiped a sheen of sweet from her forehead, leaving a streak of blood in it's place. 

"They said they'd be here. I don't know why-" She was silenced by approaching footsteps. Two dozen stalfos came into the room, and the exhausted warriors were pulled back into chaos. 

Though they outnumbered the other forces the stalfos were fresh and strong, and quickly backed the resistance into the wall. Just as it seemed they wouldn't last much longer before bodies began to fail a war cry sounded and a dozen gerudos ran in with weapons bared. One of them made her way to Zelda. "We couldn't work many into the guard rotation. Get to Link and prepare for a fight with the guards. There will be five, and the one with black hair will help you."

Zelda nodded and searched the battle quickly for someone to help her. "I've got to get to Link!" Zelda shouted above the din in Ket's ear. The sheikah nodded after casting a troubled glance to where Teiong fought off two enemies at once, and helped her work their way through the battle and to the steps. They raced upwards, Zelda barely able to hold onto her sword anymore. 

The long spiral steps ended abruptly on a small landing. Zelda and the black haired gerudo took on two of them, an adrenaline rush the only thing giving the princess enough strength to raise her blade. Ket, on the other hand, sliced the other three apart as if their swords didn't exist. Using energy carefully saved away, Zelda opened Link's barred door, and entered the large room with a sense of apprehension after telling Ket and the spy to guard the door against any following enemies.

Link was sitting cross legged, staring out into the distance as if oblivious of the commotion below him. She felt her heart fill when she saw him, and it took much strenght to keep from running to his arms and weeping. He was the only one who understood her, the only one who could understand the pressure and the responsibility she had suffered through these past years. And soon she could drop her emotionless mask, and be with him forever and always. But it would have to wait, and she quickly mastered her emotions.

Slowly he turned to look at her, but for a moment it seemed as if he looked through her or didn't see her at all. Then her presence slowly registered in his eyes. "Zelda! You're – you're alive!" he scurried to his feet, staring at her in awe, raising his hand to touch her and then quickly pulling it back as if he might prove to himself she were only an illusion. His voice was small and unsure when he spoke again. "I heard you scream, and thought Ganon had – "

The look of gratitude that crossed his face as he saw her squeezed at her heart, making her wonder if he loved her as much as she loved him. It seemed like too much effort to keep up the mask, to hold off the tears, to contain the joy of being with him again. But she forced herself to; this wasn't over yet and there would be time enough later when it was. "I'm not dead, Link. We've been fighting for you these last three years. And now we can fight Ganon together, so you don't have to be alone anymore."

Link frowned, dazed by the suddenness of everything. "Zelda, I can't fight Ganon. I failed last time, and look at what happened."

"You're our hero Link. You have a second chance. Take it." She held out her hand to him, barely daring to hope. The seconds seemed to stretch for hours, but at last he grasped her small hand in his large one. 

"You're alive Zelda. I thought he'd killed you too."

She almost smiled. One track minds. "The scream you heard, that was me being burned after grabbing this." She drew the Master Sword from her back and offered it to him. 

Amazement crossed his face again. "This really is a second chance."

"And this time you're not alone. We're fighting Ganon together from the beginning to his end. Me, you, Malon, Ruto, Impa's children, Nabooru's sister, and many others."

"I'm afraid Zelda. I have been for three years. Even the triforce of courage can't turn a sheep into a lion. Do you think a coward can win?"

"We _will_ win. First of all you're not a coward. Second of all Ganon's been poisoned, and he'll be severely outnumbered."

"And the geezer should be used to loosing to me by now." When Zelda raised her eye brows Link quickly explained, "We play a lot of chess. He's really weak against a strong queen attack and usually forgets about protecting his rooks once he's moved his pawns."

Zelda decided not to voice her opinion on what she thought of him playing games with Ganon, and grabbed his hand to pull him with her, startled when it turned rapidly into an embrace, and then pulled away and led Link to their guards and back down to the battle.

A few stubborn stalfos were being picked off, but beyond that the battle was done. Everyone was too exhausted to be in much awe of Link, but the site of him with the master sword helped strengthen their resolve and their hope. 

"Link is going to take his chance to fight Ganon again." Zelda announced, forcing her voice to be clear of her weariness. "Catch your breath and bandage your wounds. Then we'll find Ganon and destroy him." 

~*~

Link held the Master Sword in his hands, amazed at it's beauty. "It's been many years old friend." He told the blade softly. "Let's get it right this time."

He had to strain to keep his eyes on Zelda as she re-wrapped her hands in fresh bandages, to keep from looking down at the blood and the bodies. He knew familiar faces would be down there, and decided now was not the time to find out which ones. There was something in the back of his mind spurred by the sight of so much red blood, that something else there, on the ground, had been red. And he remembered a rich auburn that years ago he'd seen wildly dancing in the wind on horseback as it fled from Ganon's wrath. Carefully keeping the thought from going beyond red hair, keeping it from a face, a name, which would be too much, Link stretched out his legs and arms and prepared for battle.

Zelda turned around slowly when her hands had been freshly bandaged, noticing his stare but not reacting to it. He could see a deadness in her eyes, as if she had become a shell with only the mission to destroy Ganon while the rest of life passed her by. 

And the realization that Link had killed her after all, killed her spirit, reached his mind painfully. He had passed the burden of hero onto her as soon as he'd failed, and the weight had dragged her soul down perhaps irreversibly. "I can still try to fix it." He told himself, thinking of Ganon. He could fight side by side with her now, and they could win side by side, equally. And then he'd lift the burden from her forever. Let Ruto be queen, let Malon organize the people. He could take the toll of responsibility off Zelda's shoulders and give her a reason to live again. Suddenly killing Ganon didn't matter anymore, the only thing that mattered was saving Zelda. He had failed the first time, now redemption was possible. 

The group walked slowly to the throne room, Zelda saying she sensed his presence there. And as Link looked at the people around him, he saw a deadness in their eyes too. An utter exhaustion of the mind, caused by him as much as by Ganon. _I vow to you Farore, I will end Hyrule's suffering forever._

Ganon waited in the throne room for them as Zelda had said, a mixture of his creatures by his side. He looked amused, even pleased, by their presence. "Zelda, how kind of you to join us. Now the three of us can all live under the same roof. It's quite entertaining really, that both of you decided to destroy me and will have wound up dining with me shortly after-" The amusement left his face when a light arrow flew into his shoulder. He staggered for a moment, and in that moment a dozen more arrows were fired into him and the creatures roared in fury and attacked. 

Ganon glugged down a bottle of blue potion, regaining his composure to draw the biggoran sword and walk towards Link, Zelda, Ruto, and Ket. As he fought them, his magical strength enormous, Zelda and Ruto fired arrows into him as Ket and Link fought off the biggoran sword. Ganon seemed shocked at the amount of attackers against him, the effort of magically warding off arrows and physically warding off swords slowly taking it's toll on him.

"You can't beat me. You've become a coward Link. Not to mention insane!" Ganon shouted at Link, wiping sweat from his forehead as a arrow flew past his ear.

"Last time the triforce gave me the courage to fight you." Link smiled crookedly as he ducked under a wild swing from his old ally the biggoran sword. "But there is a thin line between courage and insanity." Ket attacked in a flurry and he took the opportunity to deliver a gash from Ganon's waist to his calf. "And I'm willing to admit I may not be courageous anymore, but I sure as hell am a little crazy. I mean, hell, I talk to a dead fairy, and the dead fairy answer me back!" He chopped down on Ganon's collar bone, sending him to the floor amidst his spattered blood.

Link Zelda, Ruto, and Ket stood over the bleeding gerudo king, Ganon desperately looking for a full bottle of blue potion but coming up empty. Around them the battle was dying, Ganon's allies withering against a force empowered by desperation and inspired by hope. Zelda put her hand on his shoulder. "Link, this is it. You have the master sword, you have the moment. Finish this forever."

Link lifted Evil's Bane above his head, aiming for Ganon's heart. The time stretched to a full minute before he lowered the sword to his side, blinking a few times. "I can't kill Ganon."

Zelda let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Link, he's right there. You can do it!"

"No, you don't get it. I understand now." Link smiled, his eyes wide in his epiphany. "We're connected Zelda. All three of us. Why do you think Ganon couldn't kill you, and why he never killed me? It's because we're part of each other Zelda. 

"As much as you hate it, we're all connected no matter what differences lie between us. And that means that no matter how many time we destroy Ganon, we can't win. Because while we remain alive, our triforces remain, and the balance is broken. So the triforce of power is simply passed on to someone else. And with it Ganon's spirit. We can't win this way."

Zelda looked shocked, so did those around her. "But Link, it's your destiny to kill Ganon. You have to, it's the way the end is suppose to come. You kill Ganon and save me and we live happily ever after." Zelda looked as if she was going to cry, fatigue hitting her like a stone wall and her emotions breaking down.

Link stared at her, remembering his want to only make her alive again. But then he looked to Ganon, a victorious grin sliding across his bruised face. Zelda said she wanted it to end forever. He knew how, how to keep everyone safe from an immense evil power forever.

Gently he wrapped his left arm around Zelda, keeping the master sword pointed at Ganon. "Zelda, it's my destiny to end this forever and I'm going to do it. I'm going to destroy the triforce as it is here in Hyrule. Let the goddesses have it. I'll end this pain forever, and there will be a happy ending. Just not for us."

Zelda felt her insides turn cold as she slowly understood his meaning. "No Link. I don't want to die. Please don't do this. We can find another way. I just want to ride off on Epona and leave forever and be with you but I don't want to die. Please." She felt his grip on her tighten and knew she was trapped.

"My life belonged to destiny when I was born Zelda. I am but a tool to destiny, and it must be fulfilled. It will end forever Zelda. If it doesn't end this way and now, it will never end. The war between the triforces will last generations. Don't be so sad. You'll find your happy ending in another life."

"No Link! Please, don't do this! There's another way, there has to be!" Link was deaf to her screams, and the rest of the room stood in stunned silence. Link brought the Master Sword back in one swift motion, piercing Ganon through the heart with it.

"Link, please." Zelda had reduced to whispering and weakly pulling at his arm, too tired too do anything else. "Please Link. Don't do this. Link, please."

"I love you Zelda."

Swiftly Link brought his arms around her, stabbing the sword through Zelda and into himself, both their hearts pierced by the blade. Then, with Zelda still in his arms and his vision fading, the Hero of Time laid down and at last fulfilled his destiny.

Author's Note: Sorry Lisa; I know how you hate sad endings. Thanks everyone for the positive vibes. Peace out 


End file.
